


I Sing Better Here

by TowerOfGents (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TowerOfGents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, singing can really just take your mind of shit in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sing Better Here

Ray felt the warm water leave the head of the shower, settling his shoulders as soon as the water hit. A regular, stressful, work filled day can do this to you. He shook his head, water droplets flinging from the end on his hair.

As he threaded his fingers in his hair, to let more water cover the service of his scalp, he cleared his voice, and thought for a second, before taking a deep breath.

"I almost got drunk at school at fourteen, where I almost made out with the homecoming queen, who almost went on to be Miss Texas, but lost to a slut with much bigger breastets," Ray tried to sing his best, it actually sounding better than anytime he tried to sing at the office. Then again, the only time he sings is to make fun of it in Let's Plays.

He continued to sing, trying to stay as in key as possible, and not trying to be distracted by the singing and try to finish his shower before he went into deep thought mode.

Ray almost finished his first song (he didn't even touch the soap yet. He was singing the whole time.) when he heard it.

He heard breathing at the bathroom door.

Ray smirked softly, for he knew who was on the other side of the door. He continued to hum softly to the song, finishing the song, and starting another, but singing way softer than he did before.

"I took her out, it was a Friday night. I walk alone, to get the feeling right. I took her home, AND SHE TOOK OFF MY PANTS," Ray practically screamed the last line.

He heard the bathroom door fling open, hoping that the door knob didn't smash a hole in the wall.

"Who is this 'She' and why did she take off your pants?!" Ray smiled.

"It's a song Joel. There is no 'She' and my pants would still be on if I was with her. She defiantly wouldn't get this dick," He heard Joel sigh with relief.

 "Well, um...nice singing," Ray could just picture Joel rubbing the back of his neck in full awkwardness.

 "Thanks."

 "I've never really heard you sing before. You're actually really good," Ray smiled at the other's comment. He never thought of himself as a good singer. But hearing it from Joel made it seem like it was true. 

 He heard a small knock at the shower door. "Mind if I join?"

 Ray slid open the door, and let Joel step in. "Here, sit down and I'll wash your hair, and you just keep singing."

 "Okay Dad," Ray smiled as he sat down.

 "Shut up. I don't wanna sound any older than I am," Joel grumbled as he sat behind Ray, reaching for the shampoo.

 Ray smiled. “What do you want me to sing?”

 Joel shrugged. “Love song?”

 The other smiled and nodded, and Joel started to scrub his hair softly.

Ray skipped most of the verses, and wait straight for the chorus.

 “This could be the one last chance, to make you understand – Joel stop, that tickles,” Ray tried to hold back a small laugh when Joel scrubbed with the tips of his fingers.

 “Sorry. Just keep singing,” Joel eased up on his scrubbing, urging Ray to continue his song.

 Ray nodded. “This could be the one last chance, to make you understand, I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms. To try to make you laugh, cuz somehow I can't put you in the past. I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you.  Will you remember me? Cuz I know, I won't forget you.” He closed his eyes to keep his mind off the tickling that he still felt as Joel kept scrubbing.

 Ray quickly finished, and smiled as Joel never stopped scrubbing his head, almost looking zoned out.

 “Joel, you’ve been scrubbing my head for like, three minutes straight. I think my hair is clean,” Ray tried to wiggle out of Joel’s grip.

 Joel finally removed his grip, but replaced the grip by throwing his arms over Ray’s shoulders, locking a wrist with a hand, and nuzzling his face into the crook of the other’s neck.

 “I really love you,” Joel smiled against the other’s skin.

 Ray sighed. “I love you too. Now can I please finish getting cleaned?”

 “Only if you keep singing.”  


End file.
